It could be worse
by its-a-terrible-day-for-rain
Summary: Alice was dragged into Wonderland and ends up living with Blood, however as a mafioso Blood can get rather violent sometimes and all Alice can think to herself is that it could be worse... WARNING RAPE- FIC, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, well this fic is going to be my little stress relief, i thought instead of keeping in all my anger i'll take it all out on poor little Alice. I know it sounds rather sadistic but hopefully the fic will actally turn out good :)

I love the pairing! and i've always wanted to write a fic for them, its unfortunate that it will be quite dark, but maybe if people like this then it may give me courage to write more :D

Im sorry if the characters are a little OOC but i needed Alice to be a bit... well weaker, really, to make this work, so sorry about that xx

This is going to be a rape fic and i will make it rather graphic so if you dont like it, dont read please, and no flaming please, it just makes me sad :'(

3 Amy-Jayne x

* * *

><p><span>It could get worse<span>

_It could get worse_...

Thats what Alice kept trying to tell herself. All this had started out bad enough, being taken away from her family, by some creepy rabbit-dude, and being forced to stay in a place which wasn't that bad at first.

_Wonderland..._

Her first impressions of this land couldn't have been more wrong. Yes there were many people that as of late had become her friends, but there were also those who didn't want to be friends with the famous outsider, but wanted to claim her all for themselves and hurt her to keep her his.

* * *

><p><em>It could get worse...<em>

Alice thought to herself as she lay on the plush silk-covered bed, which to her felt like a cold stone, waiting for _him _to come find her.

He had sent maids to get her hours ago, he wanted her to keep him company in his study while he worked. He always said that just her presence was enough to keep him calm, to keep him from getting enraged with his work. However Alice didn't believe this, it seemed that she only saw him when he was angry.

She had just locked the door and pretended they weren't there. The servents would give up eventually, realising she wouldn't come out. It had been 3 time periods before she heard the sevants leave, but something didn't make sence, if the servants were leaving, why could she hear footsteps getting louder and louder?

A harsh rap at the door cut her out of her thoughts as she questioned, "Yes?"

"Open the door." The voice, _his voice_, so cold, the only emotion present in it was anger.

She knew better than to refuse him, yet she was too afraid to let him in, usually he would just shout at her if he was in a bad mood, but he had once choked her, not enough for her to pass out, just enough to scare her, yet lately his anger had been getting worse, and she feared her treatment would follow in the same way...

"Alice, now!" he practically screamed. She was frozen, compleately, her mind told her to do as he said but her body wouldn't move.

Alice screamed as the door was kicked open and he stood in the door way, the moonlight streaming through the window being the only light to hit him.

"Blood..."

* * *

><p>Sorry its such a short chapter, i just wanted this to be an introduction really :) the next one will be much longer :) please R&amp;R if you dont mind, it helps encourage me to write more :) xx<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the rape part... its very graphic by my standard, I'm not sure about by yours, but I've written it as a lemon, so if you don't wish to read this stuff, then I would advise you don't scroll down any further... xx

* * *

><p><span>It could be worse Chapter 2<span>

As the moonlight streamed through the window it hit him, illuminating his figure yet casting many shadows across his face, hiding how angry he was, yet Alice could guess.

"When my servants returned empty handed I only had a few thoughts running through my head… the main one being why you didn't want to see me?" Blood said as he slowly crept into the room.

"Blood, I…" she didn't know what to say, she was scared, terrified right now. Never had he come to her room for her. This wasn't the first time she had refused to see him, but he let it slide last time, now here he was, slowly moving in through the doorway, his voice so calm it was worrying, he was usually unpredictable, but now he just seemed insane…

"Why, Alice? Surely you have some excuse? Thinking about your ex, missing home, or were you simply, afraid to see me?" Blood closed the door and locked it, (thankfully it didn't break when he kicked open the door) then turning back to Alice he said with a triumphant, sadistic smirk on his face, "Because if you were afraid then, then I'm afraid things are going to get a lot worse."

To him the look on her face was simply delightful, her blue eyes held such fear, such innocence, which he was soon going to break. Her full lips were trembling, her neck arched up so she could look into his eyes. His gaze travelled down her body, beholding how radiant she looked in the pale blue night gown he had given her. It was short and came only slightly above her knee, a white trim at the bottom; it was a spaghetti strap with a V-cut which emphasized her cleavage, also showing that she wasn't wearing a bra. He saw how her chest rose and fall taking heavy breaths, he watched as her breasts gave a little jiggle every time she took a breath. His eyes traced down to her petite stomach which was hugged by the nightgown, then down to her hips which were full and round, then down to her thighs, the creamy expanse of skin just below his target.

Her body was quivering as she waited for him to make a move, her mind was thinking of every possible way to escape, but things weren't looking bright, she was on the 3rd floor and he had just locked the door and he was blocking the way to the door anyway. Plus the obvious problem was the fact that he was a lot taller than her and a lot stronger, so the moment he had her in his grasps she was as good as done.

Like a predator stalking his prey he made his sly movements towards her, but he briefly stopped as he saw a single tear roll down her smooth cheek, it phased him a little, but then it empowered him more. The idea of her squirming beneath him, be it willingly or not, was too much, his trousers were growing tighter by the minute as he thought of every way he wanted to take her.

Alice saw his brief pause and took it as her opportunity , she leaped off her bed and ran around him to the door, she tried to find the lock and realised that the key wasn't in the door. Suddenly she felt hot breath on her neck, "Looking for this?" Blood whispered as he waved the key in front of her face before tossing it to the other side of the room. He put his hand on her one which was holding the door knob and pressed his body into her back, he used his other hand to trace up and down the side of her body.

"Blood, please… don't…" were Alice's only words. Repeated over and over again, as if it were her mantra, as if it would stop him, but in her heart she knew it wouldn't, she knew she was going to lose everything to this man, this man who she thought she might've held feeling for, but not anymore.

He was tired of hearing her voice opposing what he was doing, didn't she realise that what he was doing should please her? She should be begging for more not for him to stop! It angered him more that she wasn't giving in to him, so he removed his tie and tied it around her mouth, it allowed him to hear her whimpers and desperate cries which turned him on, but not her whiney begging.

His hand traced down the curve of her hips down to her ass and rubbed in a big circle, before slapping it hard. Alice screamed, she wasn't expecting it and it had hurt, a lot. Then he did it again, and again, over and over, and somehow getting harder and harder each time. Each muffled shriek she gave got him harder and harder, "You like it baby? Well I'm definitely enjoying it." He rubbed his clothed erection on her ass, the friction relieving him of the pressure a little.

He swiftly undid the tie around her mouth to tie her hands behind her back, before turning her around, pushing her against the door and slamming his lips onto hers. He ran his tongue over her lips trying to coax open her lips, yet to no avail. He grabbed the front of her nightgown and pulled it forward, ripping the material which he then discarded to the floor, leaving her only in her light blue knickers. He roughly grabbed one of her breasts and started to roll it around, before pinching the rose bud in the middle, she gasped from the sudden pleasure and Blood took this opportunity to shove his tongue into her mouth as he continued to play with her breast before turning his attention to the other, mirroring what he had done before.

One finished toying with her boobs he ran his hand down to her knickers and played with the hem a little before roughly pulling them down her legs until they pooled around her ankles. He gently ran his fingers up and down her wet folds and pulled his lips away from hers to see her reaction. A few small gasps and whimpers escaped her lips with tear rolling down her cheeks, her eyes were closed so that she wouldn't have to look into his bright emerald eyes, she knew she would only see her tormenters pleasure.

Blood couldn't help but continue to smirk down at his trapped prey, she looked so vulnerable, so pathetic, so innocent… But that was about to change. He roughly shoved a finger into her entrance and she yelped in response, her eyes flew open with a pleading look, hoping that he would stop, but instead she got the opposite, he added another finger into her and pumped away.

She was so wet and very tight, Blood could only think of how her core would feel around him, but he would experience it soon.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was over. Blood looked down at her, licking her juices of his fingers, and watched as she leaned into the door for support. Although she had been refusing it, it was obvious that her body enjoyed the treatment he had given her, he had nearly brought her to her orgasm, but left her just before, for the pleasure of seeing her in a complete mess before him. But he was tired of just 'pleasing' her now, he needed to relieve his own growing problem and fast.

Blood began removing his own clothing, staring into Alice's confused eyes, watching as they then changed to understanding. Tear upon tear streamed down her face as she knew that the pain was about to get worse. She was already sore from his previous treatment, she had never put anything up there before, to be frank she never wanted to, it always sounded painful to her, and now she was about to lose everything to this man, the man she thought she may have loved…

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a zipper being undone, she looked in front of her to see Blood pulling off his trousers, exposing his enormous erection, Alice's mouth hung open as she gasped at his size, he was huge, not only long but thick too. "Like what you see baby? Don't worry, you'll have a little feel of it now." A small chuckle escaped his lips as his hands shot out and grabbed Alice's thighs before lifting her squirming body up, her arms going around his neck in attempt to stabilise herself, then slamming into her.

Alice screamed as she felt herself stretched far too much and felt him break her barrier, Blood groaned at how tight she was. He pounded into her hard and fast, not giving her anytime to adjust to him. She sank her head down to his shoulder and sobbed to herself through the agony she was in.

"Mmm, fuck Alice… ah… ohh… shit you're so tight… so hot…ah!" Alice felt as something spurted inside of her as Bloods body began to shake. He pulled her off of him and carried her to the bed and laying her down. She curled up into a ball as a way to protect herself from anything else he could do. He saw blood trickling down her leg, saw how her waist would bruise from where he had held her. Blood leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I hope you'll learn to listen to me Alice… then maybe the next time we do this, you'll be crying for another reason, an altogether more happier reason." With this he picked up the key from the floor, retrieved his clothing and left the room.

Alice could feel nothing anymore, her body and mind felt entirely numb.

"It could be worse…" she whispered to herself over and over again, however her mind was beginning to realise how this Wonderland had turned into a living hell…

* * *

><p>Hello everyone (if anyone even reads this), look I'm so sorry for not updating in ages... for all of my stories, but I'm doing my A Levels and its exam season so I have a lot of revision to do, I know its a crappy excuse but I hope you'll accept it xx<p>

Also I'm sorry for the fic... it turned out ok by my mind, not great but ok. It was my first attempt at writing lemon so I hope you find it ok... I welcome constructive criticism as I know I need to improve my writing, but no flames please as they make me sad :'(

I will love forever anyone who reviews :D

And to those who read the first chapter when I published it, I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, please don't think I forgot about you! 3 xxxxxxx

R&R xxx


	3. Chapter 3

It could be worse, chapter 3

It was Monday. The beginning to a new week. What took place between Alice and Blood had happened on Friday night, since then he hadn't called for her, for that she was thankful. For her the weekend was long, she mostly lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, trying to come to terms with what had happened and all that she had lost. The maids would bring her food and she would nearly always refuse it, she was felt sick to her stomach and just wanted to waste away. After seeing this, the maids decided that they had to call someone, for Alice's sake. No one knew what had happened between the girl and their master, and they certainly weren't going to push for details, however the young lady was growing ill, so they spoke to Elliott.

Once Elliott had heard of Alice's state he ran to her room. She could hear his footsteps coming from down the hall and it scared her, she thought it might be Blood returning for more. She huddled herself into the corner of her bed when she heard the soft rap at the door.

"Alice, hey it's me. Can I come in?" Elliott's light voice lifted her heart; she sat up to make herself look slightly presentable as she gave a "Yes" in reply.

He walked in to see her on her bed, her face lined from all tears that had washed over her, her body shaking, whether it was due to fear, illness or the cold he wasn't sure and blood stains on the sheets. He stood frozen in the doorway, unable to think up a scenario for how all of this could have happened other than that Blood had overstepped the boundaries. But he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"What happened?" He walked towards her slowly, a look of disbelief on his face as he saw just how broken the outsider looked. Alice looked into his eyes and saw complete sincerity and she broke all resolve she had. He held her crying form, rubbing a hand up and down her back to sooth her, whispering nothings like "It's okay" or "You're okay".

Once she had calmed down she decided that she should tell someone, maybe by saying something then she wouldn't feel so alone, and Elliott was one of the people she knew she could trust.

She told him everything. He was shocked, his face contorted with a mix of disbelief, sadness and anger. He knew Blood was quite capable of something of this kind, yet he still found it hard to come to terms with what he was being told. Blood always went on about how much he loved Alice, yet this certainly wasn't a way to show it.

He had to go talk to Blood, to understand why he had done what he did. Elliott would follow Blood until the day he died but that didn't mean that he could let Blood get away with something as terrible as this.

"I'm going to go talk to Blood, Alice. To get some answers. "

"No! No, please don't. Don't get him angry, he'll come back here!"

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I won't let him, I promise." And with that Elliott left her room.

* * *

><p>Oh God im so sorry for not updating in like... what a year?<p>

wont go into details but shit happened.

so if you are still reading this then thank you so much!

im in the middle of chapter 4 now so i will try and get it to you by next sunday!

3


	4. Chapter 4

It could be worse, chapter 4

Elliott made his way through the hall of the mansion; it wasn't too far to Bloods study, which is where he would surely be seeing as he always seemed to have all sorts of paperwork to do. The March Hare was still trying to wrap his head around what Alice had told him and it made him sick that Blood had actually hurt Alice, in the worst way possible some would say. Not only was Alice physically scarred but she was emotionally damaged and probably would not recover for a few years, maybe not ever.

He reached the door to the study and reached out for the handle but froze. How the hell was he meant to bring up the subject? Should he just confront him about it straight away, no other questions? But his time for pondering was up as the door opened before him and Blood was in the doorway.

"Elliott, can I help you?" Blood was confused as to why Elliott was here. A few hours ago he had told the Hare to go off and stick with the Bloody Twins for the day to make sure they were actually doing their jobs. Those boys always suck off work which meant that the only entrance to the mansion was unguarded and that he was simply paying those idiots to play around all day. It also got Elliot out of the way in hope that he wouldn't bring him any more paperwork.

"Bl-Blood we need to talk." Elliott looked down to the floor, too afraid to look directly at Blood. It was easy to see how he was able to hurt Alice, Elliott was about as strong a Blood yet he was still afraid of the raven haired man.

"Can't this wait Elliott? I'm quite busy at the moment." Bloods face was expressionless.

"It's about Alice." Elliott found the courage to look into Bloods eyes as he said this. Bloods expression stayed the same however his eyes betrayed him, showing a hint of anger. The men held each other's gaze for as a few moments passed until Blood motioned for Elliott to enter the study and Elliot complied. Both silently agreeing that the corridor was not the place to hold this kind of conversation.

"Why did you go to see Alice?" Blood questioned.

"As I was on my way to go outside to the twins I overheard two of the maids talking of how Alice was acting strange so I thought I would go check up on her quickly." Elliott's eyes never left Blood's as he spoke.

Blood gave a chuckle and questioned, "And how was she?" as he made his way to his desk and sat in his chair.

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL HOW SHE IS!" Elliott yelled, slamming both hands onto Bloods desk, unable to contain his feelings, feelings he felt for Alice and the feelings he felt for Blood, they were both his dear friends.

Blood was shocked at Elliott's outburst, he had expected him to be angry yet he hadn't expected him to be so outright.

"Why Blood? You told me you loved her… Why would you break her?" Elliott's eyes were brimming with tears. He just could not understand what had brought Blood, his best friend, to do something as horrible as rape to someone, albeit Alice, the girl he always said he loved. He was frustrated that he could not understand and that he could not help the poor defenceless who lay in her room, damaged to the core.

"I do love her Elliott. But she needs to understand how to follow orders. If we are to be together then she needs to understand that she. Is. Mine. She needs to learn to come when I call her and to do as I say. She is a possession Elliott, and I love her."

Elliott stiffened. What the heck was Blood on that was making him like this? Surely he could hear all the nonsense that was coming out of his mouth? Surely he realised how wrong what he was saying was? Surely Blood knew how wrong all of this was? How crazy he sounded?

"Elliott, just leave Alice with me, no harm will come to her." Blood gave a small smile, probably in hope to reassure Elliott, yet it wasn't working at all. Elliott knew there was nothing he could do; he could only hope that Blood was being sincere about what he said.

He merely nodded and walked out, feeling beaten and worthless, when someone he cared about was hurt he couldn't do anything to help. Elliott made his way to Alice's room to apologise for being so useless.

As he made his way down the hall tears began to roll solemnly down his cheeks as he thought of what Blood would do to her next. When he got to her room he opened her door, a blast of cool air hitting his face.

Elliott's cry could be heard through every corridor of Hatters Mansion and was probably heard though out Wonderland. The sheer alarm of his cry nowhere near the pure horror of the sight before him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 as promised.<p>

Chapter 5, as some may have guessed, will be the end of this fic.

I would just like to apologize once again for only picking this story up after such a long break but also thank all of you who are still reading.

If anyone is interested in Fullmetal Alchemist I am about to start working on a RoyxRiza fic once I put up the last chapter of this so stay tuned if you feel like giving me another shot.

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's room and POV

As Elliot left the room and closed the door the room was enveloped in darkness, the time period had once again changed to night, a cloudy night at that, so not even the moonlight shone through the window. All alone in the darkness, I began to fall prey to my own thoughts, my own mind.

_You really are such a slut. _

_You enjoyed it right? _

"No… None of it, it was horrible." I mumbled.

_But your body enjoyed it, there's no denying that. _

_If you can't even control your own body then why not let _him _control it for you._

"Shut up…"

_It's pathetic really, not being able to handle yourself; anyway it's your own fault._

_You led him on. _

_All the time you spend with him in your little dresses._

_In his study, in the rose garden. _

_You wanted this. You led him on._

"No… No, shut up."

_What's that you're feeling? Shame is it? Why's that?_

_Ashamed you let yourself feel that way? _

_Ashamed that he was the first man to see you like that?_

_Or are you ashamed that you were still comparing him to your ex while he was doing this? _

"What?" Confusion spread over me. Was I still comparing Blood with him?

He _would never do this. _He _is a proper gentleman. _He _would never hurt me. _

_Stupid girl, he already hurt you. Besides, Blood said himself that he was not a gentleman. _

_You are pathetic._

_Used._

_Worthless._

_What would your sister say…_

"Lorina…" I haven't thought about my sister in a long time because it hurts. Everyone keeps telling me that there's a chance to go back home –

_-but would she want you back now? _

_Now that you're the filthy used whore that you've become. _

_It's not only Blood you've led on, what about Boris? Julius? Peter? Even Elliot…_

"No, it's just Wonderland! Everyone loves the outsider! That's just how it is!" I was losing it, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Did other people actually think this about me? Would my sister hate my guts? Would I ever get to go home, hell was that even possible in the first place! Or has everyone simply been lying about that? What if from the moment I came here I was trapped? Trapped in this hell hold of men who couldn't keep their hands off of a new young girl.

_There is a way or you to leave…_

"What?"

_A way so you'd never have to give yourself to that man again._

_So he couldn't hurt you anymore._

_None of them could._

_It would be better for you. Paradise. You're on your own anyway? What do you have to lose?_

_No one really loves you._

_They wouldn't miss you if you were gone. _

_So why let them use you any longer?_

_Show them you're not their doll. Show them your blood. _

I looked towards the window, seeing a reflection of a broken girl. It was me. I was pale, bruised, tear lines still visible on my cheeks. I'm really nothing special, it's true, no one would care, all they do is use me. All they want is pleasure and they just use me, their little doll.

I curl my fist and punch through the glass of the window. Shattering my reflection, bringing peace to my broken self by letting her go. I will soon go the same way.

Shards of glass pool at my feet and a cold wind enters the room. It is a relief to feel the cold on my skin, it reminds me that I can still feel other sensations other than pain. Speaking of pain I hold my arm up in front of me, slightly shocked at how beautiful the crimson line across the pale skin looks.

_Then make yourself beautiful Alice, show them how beautiful you can be._

I pick up a shard of glass from the floor and hold it to my wrist.

_Show them how strong you are._

*slice*

_Show them you are beautiful._

_*Slice*_

_**Show them you are free. **_

I like the pain, it relieves the emotional pain I am feeling. I need more, I want to be free.

I trail the glass up my arm, over my shoulder, digging deep into my flesh as I go. Then in one swift movement, I drag the sharp blade over the curve of my neck.

I fall to the floor, not fighting back the blood from coming up my throat and out of my mouth, its warmth is reassuring, maybe I will go somewhere better. Maybe I will find paradise in this heat. As the warmth pools around my body, drowsiness takes over me and I fall into a deep sleep, one which I will never wake, like a princess, waiting for true love's kiss.

As he made his way down the hall tears began to roll solemnly down his cheeks as he thought of what Blood would do to her next. When he got to her room he opened her door, a blast of cool air hitting his face.

Elliott's cry could be heard through every corridor of Hatters Mansion and was probably heard though out Wonderland. The sheer alarm of his cry nowhere near the pure horror of the sight before him.

In a pool of crimson which stained her entire body, Alice lay on the floor. A serene, peaceful, almost happy look on her face.

He could have helped her. He could have saved her. But he never thought that he would have to save her from her own mind. Her thoughts had overpowered her, all he could do was hope that she found peace.

* * *

><p>Well there's that done, I guess its kinda disturbing so sorry about that...<p>

I thought I would finish this as a New Years Eve present to everyone, so have a good year!

Oh and I'm gonna get on that Roy x Riza oneshot shit i was on about before so look out for that if you want.


End file.
